Godspeed! Pretty Cure!
Godspeed! Pretty Cure! '(ディバイン・ジャスティス! プリキュア ''Goddosupīdo! PuriKyua!) is a magical girl anime series created by Izumi Todo and produced by Toei Animation. The series is directed by Narumi Kuroda and written by Takashi Yamada, with character design done by the manga artist group Clamp. The main themes of the series are faith and mythology. The titular Pretty Cure fight the forces of evil by invoking the powers of ancient goddesses from Shinto, Greek, Yoruba, Egyptian and Celtic mythology. Story When the evils that lurk within Pandora's Box are once again unleashed upon the world, a council of ancient goddesses in '''Saga, a mystical realm in which all legendary figures reside,' '''call upon a group of ordinary girls to restore both Earth and their world to their natural order. The goddesses Ame-no-Uzume, Athena, Yemaya, Ma'at and Ostara each seal a small portion of their power into the LegeLockets, which are sent to Earth and give the chosen few the ability to transform into the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure. Characters Pretty Cure * 'Mikoto Akimoto / Cure Merry (秋元美琴 Akimoto Mikoto / ''キュアメリー ''Kyua Merī) A cheerful, extroverted 16-year-old student at Miyashinjiru Municipal High School. When she was young she was very sickly, and found herself bedridden often. She hated to see her family and friends worry for her, so she began telling jokes to cheer them up and calm their nerves. Now much healthier, she has become very active, and is a member of both the cheer-leading and the hockey team. She is a very empathetic person who loves to cheer people up, and becomes quite depressed when she fails to do so. For this reason, she dreams of being a comedian. She has a habit of saying '"Watashi ni egao o kudasai!" '("Gimme a smile!") Mikoto's dedication to making others happy made her stand out in the eyes of Ame-no-Uzume, the goddess of joy, revelry, and the dawn. As Cure Merry, her theme colors are magenta and black, and she has the ability to create powerful earthquakes with the stomp of her feet and to use her fan to create gusts of wind. ''Transformation Call: "Pretty Cure! Awaken the goddess! Uzume!" (プリキュア! アウェーケン・ザー・ゴデス! ウズメ! ''Purikyua! Au~ēken zā godesu! Uzume!) ''Post-Transformation Speech: "She who brings joy with the dawn! Cure Merry!" (夜明けに喜びをもたらす彼女！ キュアメリー! ''Yoake ni yorokobi o motarasu kanojo! Kyua Merī!) * 'Chika Fujiki / Cure Olive '(藤木千佳 Fujiki Chika /キュアオリーブ Kyua Orību) Intelligent and introverted, Chika is Mikoto's classmate as well as her oldest friend. When Mikoto was too sick to attend school, Chika would drop off her notes at her house and help her study. Despite being practically polar opposites, they get along very well. Chika is a voracious reader and loves solving word puzzles. She is an active member of the student council and also volunteers at the local library. Her cleverness and quick thinking make her very reliable in tricky situations. Chika's wisdom and curiosity attracted the attention of Athena, the goddess of wisdom and strategic warfare. As Cure Olive, her theme colors are white and olive green, and she has the ability to create spears out pure energy and ro cause olive branches to entangle enemies. ''Transformation Call: "Pretty Cure! Awaken the goddess! Athena!" (プリキュア! アウェーケン・ザー・ゴデス! アテナ! ''Purikyua! Au~ēken zā godesu! Atena!) ''Post-Transformation Speech: "She who is as wise as the owl! Cure Olive!" (フクロウのような賢い彼女！ キュアオリーブ！''Fukurō no yōna kashikoi kanojo! Kyua Orību!) * 'Maya de la Costa/ Cure Cascade '(マヤデラコスタ Maya Derakosuta /キュアカスケード Kyua Kasukēdo) A shy, 15-year-old girl who recently enrolled in Miyashinjiru High. Born and raised in Havana, she moved to Japan when her mother, a well-respected biology professor, was given a teaching job at Kyoto University. Like her mother, Maya is deeply passionate about biology, especially sea life, and dreams of one day working as a marine biologist. Due to her mother's long working hours and the fact that her father is still in Cuba, Maya is often left in charge of her two younger sisters, as well as her mother's large collection of exotic pets. Because of her different appearance and her lack of Japanese-language skills, she is often teased by her classmates, but since meeting and befriending her fellow Cures, she is slowly learning to stand up for herself. Maya's deep passion for sea life and her family made her stand out to Yemaya, the goddess of the sea, family, and love. As Cure Cascade, her theme colors are blue and light pink and she gains the ability to breathe underwater and to generate powerful floods. ''Transformation Call: "Pretty Cure! Awaken the goddess! Yemaya!" (プリキュア! アウェーケン・ザー・ゴデス! イエマヤ! ''Purikyua! Au~ēken zā godesu! Iemaya!) ''Post-Transformation Speech: "She whose love is as deep as the sea! Cure Cascade!" (彼女の愛は海ほど深い！ キュアカスケード！''Kanojo no ai wa umi hodo fukai! Kyua Kasukēdo!) * 'Takumi Hitarashi/ Cure Plume '(浸らし拓実 Hitarashi Takumi /キュアプルーム Kyua Purūmu) Stern and taciturn, Takumi is a high school senior who works at the local library alongside Chika. Takumi is a staunch pacifist who will do everything in her power to resolve conflicts before they escalate too far. This often leads her to be quite nosy, sticking her nose into other people's personal dilemmas. She plans to attend law school after graduation. She is deeply protective of her fellow Cures, especially Maya, the youngest of the team. Takumi's strong belief in justice caught the eye of Ma'at, the goddess of order, justice, and truth. As Cure Plume, her theme colors are orange and red, and she is able to use the feathers on her arms to fly and to induce violent dust storms. ''Transformation Call: "Pretty Cure! Awaken the goddess! Ma'at!" (プリキュア! アウェーケン・ザー・ゴデス! マーアート! ''Purikyua! Au~ēken zā godesu! Māto!) ''Post-Transformation Speech: "She alone who sees the truth! Cure Plume!" (真実を見ている彼女だけです！ キュアプルーム！''Shinjitsu o mite iru kanojo dakedesu! Kyua Purūmu!) * 'Siobhan Haruyama/ Banshee/ Cure Verdant '(春山シオバン Haruyama Shioban /バンシー Banshī /キュア・ヴェルダント Kyua Vu~erudanto) Born to an Irish mother and a Japanese father, Siobhan was raised in Meibhín, a town outside of Dublin. Her cheerful demeanor made her popular at school and attracted the attention of the spring Goddess Ostara, who granted her the power to become a Precure and battle Pandora's army in the very early stages of her invasion of Earth. Some years before the main plot, Siobhan found herself defeated in battle by Morrigan, who told her that she would spare her and her loved ones if she joined the side of evil. In accepting this deal, Siobhan became a vessel for the Banshee, bringer of death and despair. She makes her way to Japan once the new Cures begin fighting Pandora's army, masquerading as a librarian to gain their trust and key information about them. The friendship she kindles with the Cures gradually leads her to the side of good, but the spirit of the Banshee continues to draw her back to the dark side. She eventually is able to break free of her possession by the evil spirit of Banshee and once again becomes Cure Verdant. As Cure Verdant, her theme colors are yellow and bright green, and she gains the ability to manipulate plant growth and call nearby animals to fight alongside her. ''Transformation Call: "Pretty Cure! Awaken the goddess! Ostara!" (プリキュア! アウェーケン・ザー・ゴデス! オスタラ! ''Purikyua! Au~ēken zā godesu! Osutara!) ''Post-Transformation Speech: "She who is reborn with the spring! Cure Verdant!" (彼女は春に生まれ変わりました！ キュア・ヴェルダント！''Kanojo wa haru ni umare kawarimashita! Kyua Vu~erudanto!) Fairies * '''Kaga (キャガー Kaga) A small, magenta fairy who resembles a shiba inu puppy. She is a mascot of Ame no Uzume who was sent to Earth to deliver the LegeLocket to Cure Merry. * Noctu (ノクトゥー Nokuto~ū) A small, olive fairy who resembles an owlet. He is a mascot of Athena who was sent to Earth to deliver the Legelocket to Cure Olive. * Omi (オミー Omī) A small, teal fairy who resembles a baby sea turtle. She is a mascot of Yemaya who was sent to Earth to deliver the Legelocket to Cure Cascade. * Maaku (マーックー Mākkū) A small, orange fairy who resembles an ostrich chick. He is a mascot of Ma'at who was sent to Earth to deliver the Legelocket to Cure Plume. * Gio (ギオー Giō) A small, light green fairy who resembles a rabbit kit. He is a mascot of Ostara who was sent to Earth to deliver the Legelocket to Cure Verdant. Goddesses * Ame-no-Uzume Shinto goddess of the dawn, joy, and revelry * Athena Greek goddess of wisdom and strategy * Yemaya Yoruba/Santerian goddess of the ocean, family, and love * Ma'at Egyptian goddess of order, truth, and justice * Ostara Celtic goddess of the Spring and rebirth Antagonists * Pandora The main villain of the series, Pandora is a young woman who, many years ago, opened Pandora's box and unleashed evil upon the ancient world. Since then, Pandora has been looked down upon in Saga for having introduced war, crime, and suffering onto the world. The Box has since been used to contain all of the evil gods, demons, and other villainous creatures that once roamed Saga. Pandora, pushed over the edge after years of abuse from her fellow legendary figures, unleashes the evil deities. She declares them to be her servants and herself to be their queen. Her plot is to engulf the world in evil and chaos, just as she once did so long ago. This time, however, there would be no one to scorn her for it. * Agra Mainyu Zoroastrian god of chaos and evil * Ares Greek god of war, violence, and savagery * Lamashtu Mesopotamian demon who preys on young children * Morrigan Celtic goddess who foretells doom and death in battle. When she defeated the younger Cure Verdant in battle several years prior to the beginning of the story, she told Verdant she would spare her if she joined her side. This led Verdant to become the villain Banshee. * Dreadizens Malevolent creatures called out of Pandora's Box to battle the PreCure. They range from Gorgons and Dybbuks to Bakeneko and Bunyips. Minor Characters * Mr. Furukawa '(古川ー様 ''Furukawa-sama) An old librarian who is also Chika and Takumi's boss. He has a soft spot for ancient myths and legends, and often speaks of his fond memories of reading them to his children as a younger man. He unknowingly sets the plot of the series in motion when he lends Mikoto a book on Shinto folklore, which Kagura takes notice of and leads him to follow Mikoto home. He eventually discovers the Cures' secret identities when they start using the library as a home base, and agrees to keep their secret so long as they all help him collect information for the encyclopedia of mythological figures he has been working on by recounting to him their adventures throughout Saga. * 'Tsukiko Akimoto '(秋元月子 Akimoto Tsukiko) Mikoto's paternal grandmother. A dedicated member of the Shinto religion, Tsukiko often took young Mikoto to pray with her at the local shrine, and to watch the shrine maidens dance in the tradition of Kagura, the dance performed by Ame-no-Uzume to bring the sun goddess Amaterasu out of hiding. Watching the performance of Kagura and learning the legend of Uzume, who used the power of joy, fun and revelry to bring back the dawn, inspired Mikoto's desire to bring joy to those she loves. * 'Sora Higashi '(東空'' Higashi Sora'') One of Mikoto's teammates from the cheer-leading team. She is sporty and very optimistic like Mikoto, but is more traditionally feminine, whereas Mikoto is much more of a tomboy. Aside from the Cures, Sora is one of Mikoto's closer friends. * 'Miguela and Mercedes de la Costa '(ミゲラデラコスタ Migera Derakosuta) (メルセデスデラコスタ Merusedesu Derakosuta) Maya's two younger sisters, the two of whom she is often left in charge of. Miguela is 8 and Mercedes is 6. * '''Dr. Beatriz de la Costa (ビアトリスデラコスタ Biatorisu Derakosuta) Maya's mother, an acclaimed zoologist who teaches at Kyoto University. Due to her research and her long hours, she often leaves her eldest daughter to care for her other children and her extensive collection of exotic wildlife, including snakes, piranhas, and an old iguana named Pimienta. Her husband, Ben, is still working in Cuba. Although she is not around often, Beatriz is a very loving mother who is delighted by Maya's own interest in marine biology. * Daichi Anzai '(安斎大智 ''Anzai Daichi) A boy from Mikoto and Chika's class who also volunteers at the local library. His father is a Kannushi at the local shrine, and expects Daichi to take his place in the future. Daichi, a sweet but neurotic boy, wrestles with this responsibility, and whether he believes he can handle it. Items * '''LegeLockets Enchanted talismans used by the Pretty Cure to Transform. Each locket contains a small amount of its respective goddess's power, granting the Precure the ability to fight using their extraordinary abilities. The Pretty Cure transform by unlocking the pendants and revealing the sacred symbol of their goddess, and chanting the phrase, "Pretty Cure! Awaken the Goddess!". The locket then emits rays of light that engulf the Pretty Cure as they transform into their battle armor. As the Pretty Cure transform, ghostly figures that resemble their goddess dance around them. Once the Cures finish their transformation, the LegeLockets take the form of a belt buckle on their midsections. * LegeTotems Purification weapons that the Pretty Cure summon from their LegeLockets. Each Totem takes a form that reflects the Cures' respective legends: a hand mirror for Merry, an aegis shield for Olive, a peacock-feather fan for Cascade, a scale for Plume, and a painted egg for Verdant. Each allows the Pretty Cure to perform their main attacks. * Pandora's Box In Greek folklore, Pandora's Box was the container of all the world's evil, which was released when Pandora betrayed Zeus' orders to never open it. Prior to the beginning of the main story line, the Box was being used by the denizens of Saga as a prison for creatures and gods that represented chaos, evil, and destruction. It is now wielded by Pandora herself, who calls upon the evil figures within to do her bidding and fight the Pretty Cure. * Hope Box A makeshift replica of Pandora's box fashioned by the chief goddesses of Saga. When an evil mythological is purified in battle, the Pretty Cure store its essence in the Hope Box, where its evil is contained but its memory remains. The Pretty Cure do not wish to destroy these evil figures, as they still serve an important purpose within the legends they come from. Attacks * Cure Merry ''Sub Attack 1: ''"Merry Rumble!" Merry stamps her foot hard against the ground, causing the earth to rumble and a deep trench to form. ''Sub Attack 2: ''"Merry Gale!" Merry's decorative hair fan lights up and she creates a powerful wind by spinning quickly in a circle. ''LegeTotem Attack: ''"LegeTotem! Merry Mirror! O Joyful Uzume, give me your power! PreCure Daybreak Jubilee!" Merry calls upon her LegeTotem, a small, magenta hand-held mirror. She holds it up high above her head, allowing it to catch and reflect of the light of the sun. The beam that is reflected engulfs the enemy monster in a blinding light. ''LegeTotem Bonus Attack: ''"LegeTotem! Merry Mirror! O Joyful Uzume, give me your power! Precure Kagura Commotion!" * Cure Olive ''Sub Attack 1: ''"Olive Fleet!" With the flick of a wrist, Olive summons several energy spears that charge the enemy. ''Sub Attack 2: ''"Olive Tangle!" Olive clasps her hands together as sinuous olive branches entangle the enemy like vines, temporarily immobilizing them. ''LegeTotem Attack: ''"LegeTotem! Olive Shield! O wise Athena, give me your power! PreCure Aegis Triumph!" Olive calls upon her LegeTotem, a golden aegis shield. She turns the shield on its side and throws it like a frisbee. When it reaches the enemy, it swirls around it as the enemy monster is engulfed in a blinding light. ''LegeTotem Bonus Attack: ''"LegeTotem! Olive Shield! O wise Athena, give me your power! PreCure Olympus Odyssey!" * Cure Cascade ''Sub Attack 1: ''"Cascade Torpedo!" Cascade claps her hands together twice before thrusting her arms out in front of her, upon which powerful torrents of water shoot out from her palms. ''Sub Attack 2: ''"Cascade Cloudburst!" Cascade claps her hands twice above her head before holding her palms up to the sky. Thunderclouds develop overhead, bringing torrential downpours and powerful lightning strikes. ''LegeTotem Attack: ''"LegeTotem! Cascade Fan! O loving Yemaya, give me your power! PreCure Ashe Tempestad!" Cascade claps her hands as she calls upon her LegeTotem, a blue handheld fan made of peacock feathers. Behind her, a massive wave begins to form. She brings the fan above her head before bringing it down in a wave-like motion, causing the wave to crash forward toward the enemy, engulfing them completely in water. ''LegeTotem Bonus Attack: ''"LegeTotem! Cascade Fan! O loving Yemaya, give me your power! PreCure Bembé Borrasca!" * Cure Plume ''Sub Attack 1: ''"Plume Zephyr!" Plume reaches out as the feathers that line her arms catch on the wind, lifting her up and allowing her to fly. ''Sub Attack 2: ''"Plume Khamsin!" Plume holds out her arms and spins in a circle. As her spinning increases in speed, a cloud of dust builds up around her, which explodes into a powerful dust storm. ''LegeTotem Attack: ''"LegeTotem! Plume Scale! O fair Ma'at, give me your power! PreCure Du'at Judgement!" Plume reaches out her arms as she calls upon her LegeTotem, a red-orange Egyptian scale. She plucks a feather from her arm and places it upon the scale, at which point all the weight drops to the other side, showing the enemy is not pure of heart. The enemy is then swallowed into a dust storm in the shape of a set of jaws, representing Ammit the crocodile. ''LegeTotem Bonus Attack: ''"LegeTotem! Plume Scale! O fair Ma'at, give me your power! PreCure Sahara Cyclone!" * Cure Verdant ''Sub Attack 1: ''"Verdant Bloom!" From her flower crown Verdant generates razor-sharp petals, which bombard the enemy in droves. ''Sub Attack 2: ''"Verdant Cajole!" When Verdant locks eyes with a nearby animal, she reaches her hand out as her flower crown begins to shine. She now has complete mental control over the animal. ''LegeTotem Attack: ''"LegeTotem! Verdant Egg! O beautiful Ostara, give me your power! PreCure Paschal Genesis!" Olive calls upon her LegeTotem, an elaborately painted green and yellow egg. She brings the egg toward her heart as flowers bloom all around her. She reaches out a single hand as the flowers explode and bombard the enemy, engulfing them in vibrant petals. ''LegeTotem Bonus Attack: ''"LegeTotem! Verdant Egg! O beautiful Ostara, give me your power! PreCure Bríomhar Bombast!" * Group Attacks ''Group Attack 1: ''"LegeTotem, unite! Goddesses, give us your power! O Sacred Light of Saga, shine! PreCure Heavenly Havoc! Godspeed!" ''Group Attack 2: ''"LegeTotem, unite! Goddesses, give us your power! (Merry) Joy and revelry! (Olive) Wisdom and cunning! (Cascade) Love and kinship! (Plume) Truth and order! (Verdant) Rebirth and Renewal! (All) O Sacred Light of Saga, shine! PreCure Radiant Ragnarok! Godspeed!" Locations * Saga A supernatural realm in which all legendary figures from all faiths reside together. * Miyashinjiru A small, ancient city in the greater Kyoto area, in which the human protagonists live * Miyashinjiru Municipal High School A high school in Miyashinjiru that most of the Pretty Cure attend. * Miyashinjiru City Library The unofficial home base of the Pretty Cure,where Chika, Takumi and Siobhan work * Meibhín A large Irish town on the outskirts of Dublin in which Siobhan grew up. Gallery Category:Fan Series Category:Mythology Themed Series